<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway by BornToLose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974216">Runaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose'>BornToLose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, Fluff, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Duff go to a punk gig and end up running away from the cops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You meet Duff at Lake Union Café where he works. Right from the start, you find him pretty cute and as you visit the cafe more frequently, the two of you start talking. It turns out you're both into punk music and he's even played in some bands.</p><p>"I'm friends with this one band, The Fags, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to their gig? It's on Friday at eight. We could meet here around half past seven and go there together," he suggests.</p><p>"Is that a date?"</p><p>"If you agree to come, then yes."</p><p>"It is, then." You smile.</p><p>That's how you end up in a debauched basement full of teenagers wearing torn jeans, slogan shirts and leather jackets. It is a rather unusual location for a first date, but then again something about this place matches Duff and your vibes and makes it perfect.</p><p>The band is pretty good and you like their music. You and Duff are having a great time - until halfway through the set when a police car can be heard in front of the house. Seemingly nobody has an idea why the cops are pulling up, but the first instinct is to get out of there. The best escape route you can think of on the fly is climbing out of the window. Duff lets you go first before following suit.</p><p>"I swear I didn't see that coming!" he apologizes as you run down the street. Unfortunately, all the other guests are running in the same direction, so the police are chasing after the whole lot of you.</p><p>After about ten minutes, you're completely out of breath and when Duff notices, he quickly pulls you into the nearest corner, pushing you against the wall with his back facing the street. Without thinking, he leans down to press his lips against yours. "So the cops don't think we're part of the crowd," he explains quietly.</p><p>You nod before engaging in another kiss, which turns into two. And three. And ends in a makeout session that makes you forget why you're even doing this in the first place. "Don't you think they should be gone now?" you murmur when he finally breaks the kiss.</p><p>"Yeah," he says, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Let's go home, then."</p><p>The date didn't end so badly after all...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>